Drinks on Me
by AkiraSaphire
Summary: Lord Death let the Gang have a three day break to relax and have fun. But it seems like Patty has plans... WARNING: CRAZYNESS, DRUNKNESS and PURE STUPIDITY. oh and langage. slight OOC and OOC when drunk xD (KiMa,SouLiz, TsuStar,CroPat) ReadForLaughs (RFL)


**Drinks on me (R-13+)?**

**WARNING:**** This is not suitable for young audiences, pregnant women and people with a weak heart. However, I don't really care xD the real warning is... Contains ****LOTS**** AND ****LOTS**** OF ****CRAZINESS****, ****RANDOMNESS**** AND ****DRUNKNESS ****and some, no scratch that, very... ok not very but still, harsh language (you have been warned). X3 ENJOY! Or I'll take your soul... joke! Hehehe... I'll shut up now...**

(_This is more enjoyable if there's music :3 so I recommend you to download 'So Crazy – Death the Kid character song (Lotus Juice)' , ' So Scandalous –Soul Eater soundtrack 1 track #2 (Sphere of influe)' , 'I like it like that – Hot Chelle Rei' , 'Tonight, Tonight – Hot Chelle Rei' and 'Last Friday night (TGIF) – Katy Perry' because this story was born by listening to those 5 songs xD But if you don't want to, It's also ok. Whatever floats your boat xD)_

_NOTE: the time place of this time... or whatever... is un-identified xD so it could be in the middle of the anime or after or somewhere in the manga... or simply somewhere else... AND CRONA IS ENCLUDED AND WILL BE STUDYING AT DWMA XD OH AND IM GONNA MAKE HIM A BOY (I have my reasons) Why? BECAUSE I SAID SO and to make them 8 *o* and I Just. Have. To. Add. Crona. He/she is too cute to be left behind! _

**DISSCLAIMER: ****I do not own Soul Eater, the characters, any of the song and other things that will be mentioned that is obviously impossible for someone my age to own...**

8888xDrInKs~On~Mex8888

"Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Black*Star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa and Crona, please proceed to the death room" "Huh? What does he want now?" Soul said as he stood up. "Maybe there's a mission" Maka answered as she picked her book up and followed. The gang meet up by the door. "Hey Kid, you sure you don't know why your dad is calling us? You always know" Liz told her Meister as she checked her nails while walking. "Yeah, you _usually_ know" Maka added, Tsubaki just nodded. Patty was currently singing about giraffes, while Crona was scared and Black*Star was just surprisingly listening. "I'm not really sure why father called us. Must be something important or maybe a Kishin or a witch just have been spotted now, one thing I'm sure is that it must be urgent" Kid told the rest of the group. "Maybe there's a PARTY~!" Patty concluded while clapping. "Maybe there's even a giraffe!" "We wish Patty, but that's impossible" Liz sweat dropped. "But Onee-Chan! I want a party!" Patty said with big teary eyes. "No Patty, there will be no party that will happen" Kid said sternly. "We will have a party damn it. Whether you like it or not" Patty said directly at Kid's face with her 'scare-the-living-shit-out-of-Kid' face. "O-Of course! Why not! A party once in a while won't be that bad right? L-lets add some giraffes too..." Everyone except Kid and Patty sweat dropped. "Ok~! ONEE-CHAN! We need to plan a WHOLE DAY PARTY NOW!" Patty shouted directly on Liz's ear. "...I think my ear is bleeding..." Liz said with tears streaming down her eyes like a water fall. The group finally reached the Death room. Kid was the first to enter, followed by Liz, Patty, Maka, Crona, Soul and Tsubaki... "Where's Black*Star?" Liz asked as Tsubaki. "Uh-" "YAHOO!"Black star jumped out of Death-knows-where... "Ok... anyway, why did you call us here Father?" Kid asked his father as he professionally placed his hands in his pockets, symmetrically... "Hey~ Hiya~ Hello~! Good to see ya! Well you see... I called all of you here for a _very serious _matter" Lord Death said seriously... In the most serious way he can in his funny voice that is... "What is it Lord Death?" Everyone has a serious expressions plastered in their faces. "It is very, very, _very _important..." "What is it honourable father?" Kid said. He was a little irritated at his father's antics. "Its very, ver-" Lord Death started but Kid cutted him. "Just tell it already!" "Well, you are all excused for classes today!" Lord Death chirped happily. "Wha?" Everyone stood dumb-founded. "What do you mean Lord Death?" Maka asked. "Well since its Friday, I have decided to let all of you to be excused for classes today" "Could you please explain more Lord Death?" Tsubaki asked politely. "Yeah" Soul said 'coolly' "Oh and not only that, you all are banned in getting a mission today, tomorrow and the next, next day" Lord Death clapped his gigantic, foamy looking (but probably not as soft as you think... *Remembers all the Shinigami Chops it has made*) hands. Suddenly a certain wine haired, perverted Death Scythe shouted, "MAKAAAAAAAAAAAA PAPA LOVES Y-" "CHOP!" The next thing everyone knows was that Spirit was twitching on the floor with a bleeding dent on his head, and Maka looking murderous while carrying a three inch hard covered dictionary... "So Lord Death, I still don't understand what you mean" Maka suddenly said, back to her normal self... Everyone sweat dropped. Spirit was suddenly seen in a corner talking to a Maka-doll... "Uhh... Well, you all have been working hard. I believe you all should have a break from all these missions. So I have decided that today will be a free day for all of you and for the next few days, tomorrow and Sunday, you are not to have a mission but to relax. You all earned a break" Lord Death finished. "I'm cool with that" Obviously Soul said. "I am definitely FINE with that!" Liz said dreamily. She was thinking about fixing her nails, going to a salon, relaxing in a spa, meeting cute and hot guys... suddenly she stopped her day dreaming, _and how is that even possible? It's not like we are going on an all expenses paid vacation to somewhere. It's just a free day (-_-)_ "A GOD ALWAYS NEEDS TO HAVE A BREAK!" Black*Star started laughing. "Umm... Black*star, you said a god never needs a break before." Tsubaki sweat dropped. "WELL- uhh... well... WELL YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND A GOD'S MIND" "Well, here you go!" Lord Death started handing everyone a card, except for Kid. "Huh? What's this?" Liz said to no one in particular as she studied the card. "It's shiny~!" Patty giggled. Maka eyed the gold card with a picture of a shinigami skull on each side, then her eyes widened in realization. "Oh! Lord Death! We can't possibly accept these!" "Don't worry Maka, those have limited amount. It's not really a problem" Lord Death told her. "What are these exactly?" Soul asked. "Those are like Death Cards, except with a limited amount of money" Lord Death explained. "You can buy anything you want" "Wow, cool" Soul grinned, showing his shark like teeth. "Now go, go!" Lord Death pushed the students out of the death room. "Now, relax and have some fun!" He continued before closing the door. _(Play the song: 'So Crazy –Death the Kid character song' back to back with 'so scandalous – Soul Eater soundtrack 1 track#2)_ "Soo... What are we gonna do now?" Soul asked as he placed the card in his pocket. They were now heading out of the academy.

"I don't know" Liz said bluntly.

"I know~! Let's go to the park!" Patty suggested.

"And what are we gonna do when we get there?" Maka asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"LET'S GO TO THE PARK OR I'LL TRASH YOUR HOUSES"

"You know what? Going to the park seems a lot of fun!" Soul said out of nowhere, it was his turn on cleaning the house. Every one agreed furiously.

"Well it's settled then! We will have lots of fun today~!" Patty clapped as she led the way.

8888xDrInKs~On~Mex8888

The group has been walking around the park for a few minutes. Doing completely nothing...

"Ohhh~! A BOTTLE!" Patty suddenly exclaimed. The others just looked at her in a bored expression.

"I AM BOR-EDDDDD" Black*Star complained.

"I have an idea! Lets play spin the bottle-truth or dare here at the park~" Patty chimed as she picked up the empty, surprisingly clean bottle.

"You planned this didn't you?" Liz asked as she eyed the clean bottle.

"Maybe~?" Patty started giggling. She skipped to a grassy part before saying,

"The rules are; rule number on is who ever wont do the dare or answer the question can change to dare if they say truth at first, and must answer a question if they said dare first and most of all they must do or answer it, unless the person who spinned the bottle let them pass. But if they didn't do the dare or answer the question without the spinner's permission, they will know what it really feels like to shit bricks! And rule number two is EVERYONE must join" Patty said the 'everyone' part in a murderous voice...

"Not cool..." Soul mumbled as he sat down.

The gang formed a circle, knowing they have no choice.

Patty spinned the bottle and it stopped at Black*Star.

"So Black*Star, Truth or Dare?" Patty asked in her usual bubbly voice.

"Hmmm..." Black*Star pondered for a moment and said, "Dare"

Patty started laughing maniacally.

"I dare you too..." She whispered something to Black*Star.

"Psshh! that's all? That easy!" Black*Star stood up and started running around the park while shouting,

"I LOST MY DAMN VOICE! HELP ME FUCKING FIND IT!" on the top of his lungs for a whole minute. Well not exactly a whole minute, a random kid suddenly threw a rock at him. The rest of the gang started laughing, even Tsubaki was trying hard not to laugh as she went to Black*Star's aid.

"What an idiot" The group heard an old man say.

Black*Star came back to the group and spinned the bottle while rubbing his head. The bottle stopped at Crona...

Crona started shaking as Black*Star looked at him with an evil grin.

"Crona. Truth or Dare?"

"Uh... D-d... Tr-truth"

"Have you ever done something intimate with or without a partner?" Black*star asked while shaking both of his eyebrows in a teasing way.

"Wh-What!" Crona started blushing furiously. Black*Star started laughing his ass off.

"So?"

"W-well..." Crona looked at the ground. Everyone's eyes widened, only one thing was going on their minds, _Don't tell me..._

"No" Crona suddenly said.

"WHAT WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!" Black*Star suddenly shouted out of no where.

"H-huh?" Crona looked at Black*star, somewhat surprised by him.

"You go all blushing and shit then you say no?!" Black*Star started rubbing his face furiously.

"Black*Star! Stop that" Tsubaki scolded as she reached for her meister's hands.

"W-well I guess i-it's my turn" Crona said as he spinned the bottle... It landed on Kid.

"Uh.. T-truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Uhh... What is your wildest fantasy...?" Crona asked. Everyone was shocked that Crona came up with a good question.

"For everything to be completely symmetrical!" Kid said happily. So maybe Crona did came up with a good question, but is just a waste for Kid...

Kid spinned the bottle and it stopped at... Soul.

"So Soul, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Soul said coolly. Kid smirked. Soul raised an eyebrow at Kid.

"What is one thing that you do in secrete but never been caught or want to get to get caught doing?" Kid asked. Soul gave him a Dafuq-did-you-ask-that glare.

"Soul just got pwned!" Black*star started laughing with Patty.

"Wow Kid, never thought you'd be good at this game" Liz suddenly said while grinning.

"Well Soul?" Maka giggled.

"Uh... well... I PASS!" Soul suddenly exclaimed before mumbling "So not cool..."

"Awwww... but I wanted to know!" Patty complained.

"You're not alone sis" Liz said as she nodded and patted Patty's leg.

"Well then... I dare you to... Kiss... any object passionately for 88 seconds" Kid chuckled.

"What?! What the hell does that even mean?!"

"Just do it" Liz told him sternly.

"Man..." Soul looked for something to kiss.

"What am I exactly suppose to kiss?" Soul asked with a disgusted expression.

"Any _object. _For example, kiss this see-through bottle _passionately_ for 88 seconds" Kid said as he raised the bottle while trying to not laugh.

"Give me that" Soul snatched the bottle and puckered his lips, he tried going closer but just can't do it.

"I can't do it!" He exclaimed as he trashed his arms. He looked at his friends and saw Patty... glaring at him...

"I mean, yeah I'll do it" Soul laughed nervously and pecked on the bottle. "There"

"I said, kiss it passionately of 88 seconds" Kid said bluntly while pointing at the bottle.

"Damn you Kid" Soul mumbled before sticking his lips at the bottle again, but he stayed that way.

"I said passionately" Kid chuckled.

"How the heck is that!?" Soul cried, sure he knows what Kid meant but... SERIOUSLY?

"What? Never kissed someone?" Kid suddenly asked.

"Wha- It's not like you kissed someone already" Soul pouted.

"How are you even sure about that?" Kid raised an eyebrow.

"WAIT! You kissed someone already?!" Liz suddenly started brutally shaking Kid. "TELL ME WHO DAMN IT!"

"Uhh... I think you might kill him if you continue that..." Maka sweat dropped as she looked at the scene in front of her.

"JUST MAKE-OUT WITH THE DAMN BOTTLE!" Black*Star shouted at Soul. Soul glared at him and looked at the bottle in his hand. Liz let go of Kid with her arms crossed while pouting.

"I'm starting to hate my life" Soul said before looking at the bottle. He closed his eyes shut before _making-out _with the bottle. (1)

"Mommy, that boy is licking the bottle!" A young boy said as he pointed at Soul.

"Let him be son, let him be" The woman that looks like she is on her forties said before pulling the younger boy away from the awesome group while covering her son's eyes and glaring at Soul.

"Ewwww" Liz and Maka said in disgust. Tsubaki was wide eyed as she watched Soul, then she mumbled something (2). Black*Star and Patty were laughing their asses off. Kid was looking at him in disgust.

"You definitely are a horrible kisser" A disgusted voice said out of no where. They looked at the source and it was Crona...

After 88 seconds of Soul x Bottle moment... Soul wiped his mouth and the bottle before saying, "I feel sorry for whoever the bottle is gonna stop on" Everyone sweat dropped.

Soul spinned the bottle and it stopped on... Maka. Maka gulped and looked at Soul, who was grinning at her.

"So Maka. Truth or dare?"

"Truth...?" Maka said, quite unsure. Soul pondered a while before saying,

"Have anyone seen you completely naked with you knowing, if yes who?" Maka suddenly turned soo red; it made the freshest red tomato into shame.

"I-I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT!" Maka started waving her hands around. Soul, Liz and Black*Star looked at her as if she grew another head. Crona looked at Maka wide eyed while Patty giggled. Tsubaki on the other hand was thinking of all the possibilities, and trying to stop a nosebleed. (2)

"You could have said no if no one did saw you naked. Does this mean SOMEONE DID?! TELL ME FUCKING WHO!" Liz started shaking Maka. Only one thing was on Maka's mind, _does she loves shaking people wildly until her victim says a secret? This is girl is more dangerous than I thought..._

"I mean no, no one saw me!" Maka said nervously. Liz let go while mumbling un-intelligent words.

"You are not allowed to lie in truth or dare Maka-Chan" Patty said in a dangerous voice.

"I mean... I pass!" Maka said in defeat.

"Fine..." Soul mumbled and started to think of a _nice _dare for Maka. "I dare you to, perform a lap dance on the PARK BENCH with anyone you like" Soul smirked.

"But- wha- eh- bu- I- but- emba- NO!" Maka cried.

"The question was easier, I feel bad for you Maka" Black*Star said while trying hard not to laugh as he patted her back, a little bit strongly.

Maka glared at Soul. "Do it" Soul said coolly. Maka sighed in defeat.

"You can do it Maka! If you want you can pick me!" Tsubaki suddenly said while smiling. Everyone looked at her with a blank expression. "I mean! Uh... You can do it...! Just forget I said anything..." Tsubaki blushed.

"Please let me pass!" Maka begged Soul.

"N-" Soul looked at Maka. She has big teary emerald green eyes inches from his face.

"F-fine" Soul mumbled while blushing.

"YES!" Maka fist-pumped the air. She suddenly stopped and looked at everyone awkwardly... "Heh... I mean, Thank you Soul..." she mumbled with red cheeks before she sat back down.

Maka picked the bottle up and spinned it. It stopped at... Crona

"So Crona, Truth or dare?" Maka asked cheerfully, she was still happy on escaping the horrible, embarrassing, indecent dare.

"uh... Truth" Crona said shyly.

"Ok. So if you get lost in a deserted island with someone of the opposite gender, who would you like it to be?" Maka asked.

"Your question is boring" Soul said plainly. Maka glared at him.

"Uh... D-definitely not Ragnarok. So... you M-Maka..." Crona said while blushing. "Because you're my friend" He continued.

"Aww, thanks Crona" Maka hugged him.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU'RE A DUDE? I COULD HAVE SWORN YOU WERE A GIRL BECAUSE OF THOSE CURVES!" Black*Star started laughing while pointing at Crona's _curves_

Crona sweat dropped and spinned the bottle, it stopped at himself so he spinned the bottle again and this time it stopped at... Patty

"Uhh.. So Patty, truth or dare?" Crona asked

"DARE!" Patty giggled.

"Umm ok... Uh... I dare you to... Stand somewhere here at the park and hug the first person that passes you for 5 minutes and refuse to let go" Every one looked at Crona.

"Damn, you and Kid make great dares and questions" Liz laughed as she shook her head slowly.

"Okei~ Dokie~!" Patty stood up and stands by a random tree at the side of the park, looking like she was waiting for a victim. Her eyes wander around. A random guy suddenly walked by, all of a sudden... Patty glomped him.

"LET GO OF ME!" The guy shouted.

"NEVAHHHH!" Patty shouted back before laughing hysterically

The rest of the gang stood there watching... and sweat dropping.

After two minutes of the guy attempting to make Patty let go, (and failed to do so...) he started crying while Patty started laughing like a mad woman (which she probably is).

After three more minutes, Patty finally let the man go. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" The man cried as he ran away. Liz, Tsubaki, Soul, Maka and Kid sweat dropped at Black*star said, "What an idiot"

Patty skipped back to her group while giggling. She sat down and spinned the bottle. It stopped at... Kid.

"Truth or DARE Kiddo-Kun!" Patty asked while looking at Kid, who just sweat dropped.

"Truth"

"Tell us who you kissed!" Patty laughed loudly.

"Pass." Kid said plainly.

"HAHAHA- Wait what?" Patty suddenly acted like 'Liz'.

"I said, I pass"

"How on earth did you became good at truth or dare?" Liz asked. Again. Kid just shrugged.

"Help me sis! I need a DARE!" Patty told her sister.

"Uhh... make him... IM NOT GOOD AT MAKING DARES!" Liz exclaimed as she pulled on her hair.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?!" Patty shouted back in horror.

"I DON'T KNOW! KILL HIM OR SOMETHING!" Liz screeched.

The rest of the gang continued to watch with amusement.

"NO WE CAN'T DO THAT" Patty held her head as she shouted.

"THEN MAKE HIM PASS OUT OR SOMETHING!" Liz also held her head.

"HOW?!" Patty crouched as she held her head.

"Why are they crouching?" Maka asked. The rest just shrugged.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Liz shrieked.

"I KNOW! KICK HIM IN THE BALLS!" Patty shouted as she grabbed her sister's shoulders.

"Ow, that'll hurt" Black*Star sneakered

"WE CAN'T!" Liz shouted.

"WHY?!" Patty cried.

"HE STILL NEEDS TO MAKE A BABY FOR THE NEXT GENERATION!" Liz waved her hands around.

"They're not serious. Right...?" Kid asked.

"THEM MAKE HIM MAKE THE BABY NOW!"

Kid choked on his own spit. Soul and Black*Star just started to laugh.

"WHO WILL BE THE MOTHER?!"

"YOU!" Patty pointed at her sister

"NOOOOO! YOU DO IT!" Liz shouted in horror before pointing at her sister.

Kid's jaw dropped.

"I DON'T WANT TOOOOO!" Patty shouted.

"THEN WHO WILL!?" Liz grabbed her hair and started pulling.

"MAKA!" The sisters exclaimed together

"YEAH MAKE MAKA AND KID HAVE SE-" Liz covered Patty's mouth.

Both Kid and Maka was beet red. Tsubaki's mind is filled with _possibilities. _(2)

"Don't even think of continuing that word" Liz told her sister. "Wait a second. What are we doing again?" Liz suddenly asked.

"You just asked the question weighing heaviest in our minds..." Maka said as she shooked her head solemnly for no reason...

"Playing truth or dare?" Black*Star suddenly said.

"No shit Sherlock" Soul told Black*Star

"So... what's my dare?" Kid asked.

"Umm... You can pass" Patty said.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! GIVE HIM A _VERY _EMBARASSING DARE! HE DESERVES IT!" Soul suddenly exclaimed before muttering "so not cool... not cool at all..."

"I guess I'll spin now?" Kid said unsure on what is really happening now...

He spinned the bottle and it landed on... Black*Star...

"HAHAHAHA! The bottle has spoken!" The blue haired idiot laughed,

"So... truth or dare?" Kid asked.

"Dare" Black*Star said in a challenging way.

"Enjoy your trip to fuck Ville" Liz said as she patted Black Star's back.

"I dare you to..." Kid whispered something in Black*Star's ear.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, it's easy." Kid smirked. The rest of the group raised an eyebrow.

"No it's not!"

"How can you surpass God if you can't even do a simple dare?" Kid said mockingly. Black*Star pondered for a while before standing up and saying,

"You are right!" and began to walk by the fountain and standing still there.

"What did you exactly made him do?" Maka asked.

"I told him to flirt and try to get the number of the first person to walk by him, whether it is the same or opposite gender" Kid said simply.

"Damn Kid. You have to teach me some good dares and questions" Liz said while still looking at Black*Star; who was standing stupidly by the fountain, Ok he is just standing... But he still looks stupid.

A few while later, a young girl passed by Black*Star...

"Hey you!" Black*star called the girl, who looks like she was nine years old.

"Yes sir?" The young girl asked politely.

"I feel sorry for Black*Star..." Soul mumbled.

"You're not alone" Liz backed him up.

"I feel sorry for the girl. She looks somewhat nine and a weird older guy is trying to hit on her" Maka and Kid said, somewhat in chorus.

"Now I lost my pity on Black*Star" Liz said while the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"What's your name?"Black*star _tried_ to ask nicely but somewhat came out in a challenging way...

"Huh?" The young girl said. "Oh... here" Suddenly the girl handed him a paper.

"I'm Jasmine and just leave me alone. I already had three people that tried to hit on me and you're the fourth. I have had enough so shut up and get the fuck out of my face!" The whole gang looked wide eyed and jaws hanging at the scene that was happening in front of them.

"Uh... what's this...?" Black*star asked.

"My number, so leave me alone" Jasmine walked away.

"Now my pity came back to Black*Star" Everyone surprisingly said in chorus.

Black*Star went back to the group, still trying to process what the fuck just happened.

"The fuck just happened?" He said as he sat down.

"I have no idea" Kid said. Every one nodded in agreement

"Well back to the game~!" Patty cheered. Everyone sweat dropped but went back to the game.

Black Star spinned the bottle and it stopped at... Patty

"TRUTH~!" Patty said before Black Star could ask.

"Ok... have you ever peed in a pool?" Black Star asked with an expressionless face. Probably still not getting over with the 'I'm Jasmine now get the fuck out of my face' scene... It will give him nightmares.

"No silly! I may act like a child but I don't do those!" Patty said while giggling.

Patty spinned the bottle and it stopped at... Maka

"Not again..." Maka mumbled. Knowing this is Patty, she has no escape.

"So Maka~?"

"Umm... Truth"

"Ok~! Hmmm..." Patty pondered for a while, and then she snapped her fingers. "

"Is there a rumor that you actually done, if there is, what?"

"Oh, Ummm... probably the rumor that when I go missing, I'm not always at the library" Maka giggled.

"WHAT?! NOT AT THE LIBRARY?!" Black Star shouted. "THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING!" Everyone looked at Black Star in amazement. _How the hell did he found out the word 'Apocalypse' meaning? "_This reminds me... What is apocalypse?" Black Star asked. Everyone's' amazement went to the can and was thrown to the ocean...

"And I actually thought that you became smarter... But I guess it's too 'cool' to be true" Soul shook his head sadly. "And, where else would you be except the library?!"

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out" Maka said as she laughed a little. Kid and Liz laughed too for some kind of reason, Maka joined in... The rest of the group looked at the three suspiciously.

"Don't mind us" Liz said in middle of laughs.

"I think those three has some kind of connection..." Soul told no one in particular.

"Anyway... back to the game!" Maka spinned the bottle and it landed on... Tsubaki

"Oh, finally" Tsubaki said.

"So Tsubaki, truth or dare?" Maka asked.

"Truth"

"Ok, so what's the meanest thing you ever did?" Maka asked.

"Well... I draw people without them knowing!" Tsubaki said sadly. (2)

"Eh?" Maka said dumb founded. "What's so bad about that?"

"You will never know..." Tsubaki said somewhat... weirdly?

"O-kay..." Soul said as he picked the bottle up and gave it to Tsubaki.

Tsubaki spinned the bottle and it stopped at... Patty.

"Patty, tru-" Patt suddenly cutted Tsubaki.

"TRUTH~!"

"Ok. What is the weirdest dream you ever had?"

"Hmmm..." Patty pondered then started her story...

"Well, I was walking in a desert and I saw a penguin-"

"A penguin in a desert?" Soul asked.

"Anyway, I talked to him and he said his name was Snailey-"

"I think it's weird for a penguin to have a name that sounds like 'snail'..." Kid said.

"Then he said that we must find the enchanted lake-"

"Once again, in a desert?" Maka said as she looked at Patty with a... _weird?_ Expression.

"Then we walked around and I saw the Hollywood sign on top of an elephant!"

"Wha?" Was all the group could reply.

"Then I kicked the elephant and it showed the lake... IT WAS MADE OUT OF FUCKING CHOCOLATE!" Patty exclaimed. "Then a giraffe angel flew out a flower! A GIGANTIC FLOWER! Then I broke its neck, so I became the giraffe Goddess! Then I saw all of you hanging out with... the creepy looking white alien fish thingy guy named EXCALIBUR!" Everyone has a look of horror in their face before it scrunched up in disgust. "Then I killed the white fish... Alien... Thingy!" Everyone erupted into cheers and applause. Even Ragnarok came out of Crona's back before coming back in. "THE END!" Patty bowed and started saying "Thank you"s.

Patty spinned the bottle and it stopped at Black Star...

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS A DARE!"

"Ok~! You said it! I dare you to go up on top of the fountain, pound your chest before doing your best Tarzan yell!" Patty giggled.

Black star nodded with a serious face, oblivious to the fact that he will make a fool out of himself; he thought that if he does that, he can be the greatest star... which obviously is wrong...

Black star went to the fountain and climbed to the top, getting a little wet but not that wet that you must change... when he got on top he pounded his chest before doing a loud Tarzan yell...

"OOHHHUUUUUUOOOO OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH-" suddenly a yell interrupted him.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP! THIS IS A PARK NOT THE JUNGLE!" The old man from earlier shouted...

"Mommy! It's a blue King Kong!" The child that saw Soul 'licking' the bottle said.

"No hunny, now lets get out of here before they poison your brain" His mother replied.

While Black Star's group of friends were currently cracking up and giggling at him...

Black star went down and went to his friends with a victorious look on his face.

He sat down without a word and spinned the bottle and it landed on Liz.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth" Liz said simply.

"What is the craziest or weirdest thing you ever seen on the mall?"

"Probably the time when a grown woman shout stuffs about Tampons..." Liz said trailing off.

"What are tampons?" Black*star raised an eyebrow. The other boys just nodded. ALL the girls turned beet red.

"You don't wanna know" Maka said.

"What is it?" Soul asked, getting impatient. Maka whispered something into Soul's ear. Soul turned beet red as Kid tapped him in the shoulder, Soul whispered something to Kid, and he in return turned beet reed too. Black Star asked again as the two boys whispered something in his ear.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! ARE YOU TELLING ME IT'S SOME KIND OF DIL-" before Black star could finish, Maka threw a book at his face.

"DON'T EVEN DARE FINISH YOUR SENTENCE" Maka threatened.

Tsubaki whispered something to her meister.

"Oh... I need brain bleach... NOW..." Black star was attacked by LOTS of mental images. The other boys nodded in agreement.

"What are Tampons?" Crona suddenly asked. Black Star and Soul whispered the answer. "O-oh... Please spare me some b-brain bleach"

A few moments of silence...

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Soul suddenly asked. All the girls glared at him for bringing the topic up again, he just raised his hands in surrender.

"Well... since this is awkward... Let's end the game and go to the Gallows" Patty suggested. Everyone but Kid agreed.

"Why there?!" Kid protested.

"We have something to do there" Patty told him.

"Fine... but please don't ruin the symmetry"

8888xDrInKs~On~Mex8888

When they got to the Gallows, Patty took her giraffe printed laptop out.

"Wh-what are we gonna do?" Crona asked.

"Were gonna mess around in DeathTube!"(3) Patty clapped as she opened her laptop and set it on DeathTube.

"What are we exactly gonna do on DeathTube?" Liz asked.

"Everyone can show their favorite videos on DeathTube. And we have nothing else to do..." Patty giggled as she typed something. "Mine First!"

Just as everybody expected, **it was the documentary about giraffes...**

"I knew it was too good to be true" Liz said as they watched.

**Liz's was on how to make those awesome looking make up...**

"Is that even possible?" Soul asked as he eyed the make up of the girl. "How can that old looking hag turn into this?!"

"I agree" Black Star said.

"Women will be women..." Kid nodded. The girls just rolled their eyes at the boys.

**Maka's was surprisingly an awesome AMV**

"How can someone bend like _that_?!" Soul asked while motioning to the dancers.

"I don't really care. I think this vid' is awesome" Liz said. The others nodded. Soul just sighed.

**Soul's was 'Sexy Music video compilation'**

"Soul you damn pervert!" Maka smacked Soul's head.

"Oww"

"Damn... that ass" Black Star licked his lips.

"BAKA NE!" Black Star was the next to get smaked. "Men are all the same" Maka sighed.

** Kid's video was PewDiePie**

"OH DEATH I LOVE HIM!" Liz screeched

"I can die happy if I marry him" Tsubaki sighed dreamily.

"I agree" Maka nodded.

"I WANNA FUCKING MEET PEWDIEPIE!" Patty screamed.

"I think he thought me how to curse without caring" Maka laughed.

"I'm gonna freaking look for him in omegle even it's impossible" Liz said.

"Count me in!" Maka and Tsubaki laughed.

"Ok, that is it. NO MORE PEWDIEPIE FOR YOU THREE!" Soul said angrily.

"WHY IS HE GETTING ALL THE ATTENTION?! IM THE BIG STAR HERE!" Black Star complained.

"Come on! I just showed this video and you three go fan girling? Over HIM? I think I don't like him much anymore" Kid sighed. But the girls doesn't seem to notice the complains of the boys. They just continue watching one video to another.

"Heck, he isn't even THAT handsome! Who the hell slaps their butt with a banana!?" Soul complained

"Oh DEATH! I need to teach him how to apply make up properly!" Liz said, suddenly her face lit up. "THE MORE REASON I MUST MEET HIM!"

"I am going on omegle in my free time -when I'm not reading, that is- to find him" The Scythe tech said.

"SCREW THAT! I'M GONNA FUCKING STALK HIM AND JOIN A VIDEO HIS GONNA MAKE!" Patty screeched before laughing like a mad woman.

"They're literally having a fangasm" Soul groaned. The other boys agreed while groaning.

**Tsubaki's was Dane Cook's 'Cheating' , 'Burger King' and 'Brain ninjas / Why women win fights'; Which Black star complained that he was the best brain ninja that ever existed... **

**Cheating:**

"This is hilarious!" Soul laughed.

"I don't get some part of this..." Maka said.

"Which one?" Kid asked.

"So if you have lose change... that means you're a whore? Since when can people move roads? Since when did doors become that loud? Since when did floors talk? And most of all... Who the heck wash their um... _area_... with a way you call triangle scrub?"

"I have no idea..." Kid answered.

**Burger King:**

"Pickles! And the pickles! Then shake with pickles! I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR GOD DAMN PICKLES!" Soul shouted at the laptop... no one knows why...

"Pour sauce all over my body" Black*Star whispered seductively in Soul's ear. When Soul looked at him weirdly, Black Star just suddenly winked... Everyone started cracking up. Again, for the 5th time...

**Brain Ninjas / Why women win fights:**

"So that's why women always win fights!" Kid concluded.

"Such cruel way..." Soul shook his head solemnly.

"I DO NOT AGREE! ONLY A BIG AS STAR AS I AM SHOULD BE THE BEST BRAIN NINJA EVER!" Black star shouted.

The girls face palmed. Then again, boys will be boys...

**Crona showed the creepiest, weirdest, scariest one... Some random baby playing with a broken doll... it scared the crap out of Liz. Patty was laughing a little... Maka was wide eyed, same as Kid, Soul and Tsubaki. Black Star was still too busy complaining to notice. Crona was just simply watching like it's not weird... AT ALL.**

"Why are we watching this? Who the heck records their child WHILE PLAYING WITH A BROKEN CREEPY DOLL?!" Liz cried.

**Black Star showed something about... talking shoes...**

"Can someone please explain why we are watching talking shoes?" Maka asked. Everyone shrugged

Patty just continued laughing.

**Ragnarok suddenly joined and showed a song about Spider Pigs...**

"Who the fuck listens to this?" Soul asked while motioning to the movie...

"No one in the right mind for sure" Maka told Soul, who just nodded.

"Then we are not in the right mind then?" Patty asked.

"I think we are not now..." Liz nodded solemnly

8888xDrInKs~On~Mex8888

After the awkward moment about the spider pig song... They went out to the next street for some reasons...

"So Patty, can you please explain what we are doing here?" Kid asked the giraffe lover.

"To have fun of course!" Patty cheered.

"Enlighten us Patty" Liz told her sister.

"Sometimes I see pictures and videos on the internet and they mess around with another city or street" Patty told them.

"I still don't get it" Maka said bluntly.

"Oh! Yeah, that would be cool" Soul said as he grinned at Patty.

"What do you guys mean? I don't get it!" Black*star complained.

"Let's trash this place" Patty suddenly said as she crouched down. By the time she stood up, she was halding random materials like Spray paints, hammer, balloons, tissues and other junk, even whip cream was there.

"Oh..." Every one except Soul and Patty said. It was followed by a few seconds of silence. Then Maka broke it.

"Wait, we can't do that" Maka said with her eyebrows furrowed.

"Maka's right" Kid and Liz said as Tsubaki nodded.

"But-" Patty tried to reason out but Kid cutted her.

"Patty, please try to understand. We can't trash this place up"

"Fine..." Patty frowned as she dropped her stuffs.

"Awww... I wanted to use the crowbar" Black Star frowned. Everyone looked at him weirdly. Suddenly he snatched the crowbar before laughing like a mad man.

"Oh I have an idea!" Patty suddenly exclaimed out of the blues. Liz, Kid, Maka and Soul raised an eyebrow. Tsubaki was trying to take the crowbar from Black Star. Crona just stood there with a weird expression but at the same time smiling a little as if thinking, 'I'm surrounded by weirdoes... But their _my _weird friends'

"LETS GO TO A COMEDY BAR~!" Patty clapped cheerfully before pulling everyone. Black star dropped the crowbar when he was pulled away.

"I'll come back for you my love!" Black star shouted with his arms stretched out for the crowbar. Everyone else except Patty sweat dropped at Black Star.

8888xDrInKs~On~Mex8888

The group entered a comedy bar that Patty suggested. The place was a little dark with a small stage with some kind of orange light and small tables with crescent comfy looking chairs scattered around. Liz noted that it looks like the place where they tell poetries

"What are we gonna do here exactly?" Liz asked while looking at the place. The others were looking around too.

"To listen to jokes silly! And to have fun like the old days~" Patty laughed and went to a table with two people sitting.

"Patty, that table is taken!" Tsubaki whispered shout to Patty.

"Hey you!" Patty told the guy sitting by the table.

"Yes?" The guy raised an eyebrow. He has brown hair.

"You two get of the chair"

"What? Why should we?" The other guy with blond hair asked.

"Because I said so"

"And we need to follow you because? Now just find another table little girl" The two guys chuckled.

"By the looks of you two, you two are not from here, I can say that you two are from New York" Patty smirked. Her friends were just standing behind her while thinking what the hell Patty was doing.

"Yeah, so what? You some kind of thug? Pshh, Leave now little girl before we lost out patience" the one with brown hair said.

"What part of New York are you two from?"

"What do you care?" The one with blond hair snapped at Patty.

"Just answer the god damn question"

"Brooklyn" The guy answered. Patty smirked.

"You two familiar about the Brooklyn Devils?" Patty asked innocently. Liz caught up with what Patty was doing, her eyes went wide.

"Of course we are! What do you think we're stupid?" The one with brown hair answered with a 'duh' tone.

"Well, if that's the case. Get of the chair"

"No way, the show is starting"

"Onee-Chan!" Patty whined.

"Psshhh, whiny girl" The one with blond hair rolled his eyes. "Acting all brave but in the end you're just gonna whine"

Liz sighed and went to Patty. "Yeah?" Patty whispered something into Liz's ear. Liz smirked.

"Get of the damn table" Liz told the two sternly

"Pshh, you ain't scaring me" One of them said. Liz lowered her face and whispered to the guy,

"Shut your mouth before I put a gun in there. You don't know who you're dealing with"

"I know very well who we're dealing with. Two teenage girls who are acting brave" The two laughed again.

"How can you be so sure?" Patty asked innocently.

"Patty!" Tsubaki half whispered half shouted.

"Oh... Wait... Ugh" Kid mumbled as he face palmed. "They're doing it again"

"Doing what?" Maka asked. Soul, Crona and Tsubaki looked at Kid too.

"They're scaring the guys"

"How?" Tsubaki asked politely.

"They're the Brooklyn Devils" Kid told them.

"Oh... now I get it" Soul looked back at the sisters.

"Where's Black Star?" Maka asked to no one while looking around.

"Oh no!" Tsubaki exclaimed before looking for the blue haired assassin.

"Are you sure?" Liz asked the two boys while raising an eyebrow and smirking. Patty chuckled evilly.

"What do you mean?" The one with blond hair asked as his eyebrows were knitted together.

"How much information do you know about the Brooklyn Devils?" Patty asked.

"Why are you asking?" The boy with brown hair glared at Patty.

"Just checking how stupid you are" Patty stuck her tongue out.

"I'm not stupid! The Brooklyn Devils two blond girls that transforms into guns, they are also called The Devils of Brooklyn and Thompson Sis...ters... Shit!" The guy cursed as he watched wide eyed and looked like they were about to shit themselves as Patty transform into a gun and dropped at her sister's hand. The two idiots stumbled out of the chair before running out of the bar. They know very well not to mess with the sisters.

Liz threw Patty so she can transform. The two girls slumped down the chairs before laughing.

"Sometimes I can't help but miss the old days" Liz sighed.

"Me too" Patty giggled.

"What did I told you two?" Kid sighed as he sat down. Soul, Maka and Crona sat down too.

"Yeah, yeah... Sorry Kid. We just missed messing around and scaring the shit out of people" Liz apologized.

"It was fun and funny!" Patty pouted.

"The two guys there looked pretty scared when they realized who you two are" Soul chuckled. "They looked like they're gonna piss in their pants any second" At the moment Soul was now laughing.

"I know. I still got it" Liz smirked proudly. Suddenly someone talked from the stage.

"Hello, hello! How ya doing? I'm back in the house!" A slightly fat guy with dark brown hair and some blond streaks said.

"No one cares" Maka mumbled. Liz heard her and laughed.

"Why did the chicken cross the road?"

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me" Soul said in disbelief. Maka, Kid and Liz face palmed.

"To get to the other side!" The comedian laughed at his own joke, everyone else were quiet. Well until a loud voice laughed

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE KILLING ME!" Patty shouted. "LITERALLY!" But the comedian doesn't seem o notice the sarcasm in Patty's voice (Probably because of her bubbly personality) so he just gave Patty a thumbs up. Liz rolled her eyes before sighing.

"He's stupid too"

"What do you call a fake noodle?"

"I call it, shut the fuck up" Soul muttered. "He has stupid jokes.

"IMPASTA!" Soul face palmed at the answer.

"Just... just accept it" Maka patted Soul's back solemnly.

"YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO FUNNY! I WANT TO TAKE YOU HOME AND MAKE YOU MY PERSONALY COMEDIAN!" Patty shouted at the man. "THEN KILL YOU AFTERWARDS!" All the audience started cracking up, some were cheering. The man at the stage pretended to not hear Patty and continued his corny jokes.

"What do you call a boomerang the doesn't work?"

"YOUR DICK!" A male voice screamed. Everyone started cracking up. Suddenly Black star landed on the stage with his finger pointed to the ceiling. "I AM THE GREAT BLACK STAR! NO IS A BIG AS STAR AS I AM SO BOW TO ME YOU PEASANTS FOR I WILL SURPA-" Black Star was cutted by a book in the face.

"Black Star will you get off of there!" Maka shouted at the blue haired idiot.

"Yo dick head! Hear me clear! YOU. ARE. STUPID!" Patty suddenly appeared beside the comedian.

"GUARDS!" The next thing the gang knew was that they were outside the Comedy Bar.

"Well... that was surprisingly fun" Maka smiled.

"I'm hungry! Let's go to freaking BURGER KING!" Patty shouted the last part in Soul's ear. Soul groaned.

"Why do you hate burger king so much?" Kid asked the red eyed weapon.

"Because... I'll tell you when I feel like it" Soul said embarrassed. Kid sighed.

"GO! GO! GO!" Patty pulled the others towards burger king.

8888xDrInKs~On~Mex8888

The group ordered their food and sat down at a round table.

"So how?" Patty suddenly asked.

"What 'how'?" Maka asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"How will we destroy Death City!" Patty said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. A few heads turned to them.

"Oh..." The others replied.

"Wai-" Maka was suddenly cutted by Soul.

"Oh! I get ya'" Soul smirked. "What about bombs?"

"But wouldn't that be too loud?" Liz suddenly joined in.

"Fire crackers?" Black Star chuckled.

"No. Definitely not, that will not do damage at all" Kid dead panned.

"How about silent missiles?" Maka asked innocently, but secretly smirking. She got what they were doing; they were trying to scare the other people inside the fast food.

"That might be fine" Tsubaki concluded.

"Fuck that, let's just trash this place up" Ragnarok suddenly said. Obviously outside of Crona, due to the food.

"L-let's just fucking murder everyone" Everyone looked at Crona.

"I'm out of this place!" A guy from beside their table suddenly shouted. "You people are nuts!" He ran out of the fast food. The group of friends laughed.

**NOTES:**

***1. Yes, making out with the bottle xDDDD**

***2. Ok, for all the twos there. I have a feeling that Tsubaki is secretly a closet pervert xD This is because of Z-Raid's comic xD (Check his/her DA. He/She is a major Asura x Maka shipper by the way... BUT STILL. She has some KiMa drawings xD)**

* * *

**Finally! after many tries (I have lost count) I finally posted this! Death! My laptop is a Bitch, I think her boy friend broke up with her ~_~**

**This is not yet finished.. I just needed to post it now because School starts on Monday which is the day after tomorrow! Wish me luck if I survive(;^;)**

**Anyway... ****PLEASE REVIEWS! LOVE IT? HATE IT? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! :)**


End file.
